Weapons
The Weapons of Dystopia :Weapons. No FPS can be without a good selection of weapons, especially once one considers the fact that that the third letter in the acronym stands for SHOOTER! :D .. So what sort of mass destruction can you cause with Dystopia's arsenal? The truth of the matter is that we don't know a whole lot about Dystopia's arsenal. It's one of the aspects of the game that the Developers have decided to keep pretty quiet about. This may be for the best as the weapons are likely to change so much that it might be pointless to even tell us much about them. There are a few weapons we ARE fairly certain about, and you can find out all about them here! ---- General Weapons Info :There are some basic things you need to know about the weapons of Dystopia before we jump right in and check em out. To begin with, each Augmentation class has three(3) primary weapons to choose from, as well as a standard sidearm and possibly some miscellanous equipment(Grenades? Welder?) to choose from. Currently, six(6) of the primary weapons are known(Two for each class), while the remaining three are secretly under wraps. We also know the melee weapons available for both the Medium and Heavy Augmentation Classes while the Light we do not. :The weapons of dystopia thus far are seperated in availability to certain classes (light,medium,heavy) the damage of these weapons increases just like the players class does , example: Light Class has access to a sniper rifle and is meant to be more stealthy whereas a heavy would have access to heavier weapons such as a Rocket Launcher while the mediums are the average of the two with weapons such as the Assault Rifle. Unfortunately specific weapon information such as general Accuracy and Damage are unknown at this time, though we speculate it to be something of a median between Counter-Strike and HL2:DM. Here are some quick references: Facts * Three unique guns to choose from for each class. * Unique Sidearm and Melee weapons for each class. * Miscellaneous equipment available such as grenades. * The Light has the games only Sniper Rifle. * The Heavy has some seriously awesome firepower. * There are some powerful melee weapons too! * We know that two to three headshots with a weapon like the Assault Rifle or perhaps the Mach-2 Pistol will bring most opponents down. * The games perspective is set to be First-Person only, even during melee confrontations to avoid silly bugs and gameplay issues. ---- Assault Rifles, Rocket Launchers, and Sniper Rifles, oh my! :Here you will find a list of the CURRENTLY KNOWN weapons of Dystopia. Since weapons are fundamentally one of the more crucial aspects of game balancing for just about any mod, the devs have decided to keep the arsenal shrouded in a veil mystery and intrigue. For this reason, it's entirely possibly half the information here is partially or totally incorrect. However, we like to think we have alot of this stuff figured out.. :) :The list goes in order of Light, Medium, then Heavy weapons, followed by miscellaneous weapons.(To Be Finished Later- --Rei 07:32, 8 Mar 2005 (GMT) ) Machinepistol A fully automatic pistol, probably fairly inaccurate. This will be the Light Aug Class's sidearm weapon, much as the Medium will use the Mach-2. As stated, the main difference is this puppy is fully automatic. Machinepistols tend to be small and compact and have high recoils due to the lack of compensators and a Stock. The Dystopia Machinepistol.. We'll have to see. Shotgun Invented back in the old western days, the shotgun fires special shells filled with small 'pellets' of varying sizes and grades. Unlike normal metal bullets ejected through a metal casing, a Shotgun shells pellets are housed in a hard plastic cylinder where the head of the shell is made of softer material allowing the pellets to be propelled out of the shell. The effect is a wide-spread shot that can cover a larger area and have incredibly lethal velocity at close range. However, due to the weight of each indevidual pellet and overall lack of pinpoint force on each pellet, they tend to lose most of their velocity and power over greater distances. The spreading pattern also causes much of the lethality to be lost at longer ranges, thus, the shotgun is idealy suited to urban and CQC situations. Shotguns can be found in nearly every FPS, and remains one of the most distinguished, and beloved guns. The shotgun in Dystopia is a large beast(Or so the model the light holds in the media section would let on), and rumored to be quite kick ass, belonging to the Light Class. If the feared and revered shotgun of Dystopia belongs to the weakest class in the game, what does that say about the other weapons? Long live the shotgun! Laser Sniper Rifle In the Gamestah review, the existence of this weapon was unveiled, and designated to the Light Aug Class. No FPS can exist without some form of long-range, accurate, 'sniping' weapon. In HL2:DM, it's the Crossbow/Magnum. CS has a plethora of long-range sniper rifles, and even in DeathMatch, fast paced games such as URT2k4 or Quake, there is always some form of high-accuracy weapon designed for much more precise and often long-range shots. Sniping can become an art unto itself in FPS games, and we have no doubt Dystopia's Laser Sniper Rifle will be any different. One specific thing we do know about it is that it's shots can be seen by all players(Since it supposedly fires a laser). Assault Rifle This baby is one often mentioned and revered by the Dystopia playtesters and Developers alike. For that reason we know alot more specific information about it than most of the others. For starters, we know it(At the time), held a magazine capacity of 50, supposedly with the ability to hold 4 extra 'clips'(200 rounds).This weapon belongs to the Medium Augmentation Classand we also know that 2-3 hits to the head with the Assault Rifle will down most opponents. We also suspect the Assault Rifle to have a high rate of fire, and likely only moderate accuracy. Currently, Esky and Fuzzy are the biggest known Assault Rifle whores in the Dev/Tester teams. :] Grenade Launcher The grenade launcher is another staple in many first person shooter titles. One of the many appeals of the grenade launcher is it's sheer destructive power, capable of lobbing explosive 'grenades' often at a fast rate. The Grenade Launcher of Dystopia is still under wraps so we can only imagine what it looks like or what it's capable of. Indeed, we havn't heard ANYTHING about it at all yet. We can expect, however, that it is likely intended to be the 'stategic' weapon of the Medium, much the same way the strategic choice for the Light will be the sniper rifle. Grenade launchers being suited to very specific situations, expect to see them used primarily for cracking tightly defended positions or clearing out rooms of hostiles and the like. That's all speculation however. Mach2 Pistol The Mach-2 already has a model and some nice looking concept art for it in the media section at the Dystopia website. The weapon has been designated for the Medium Augmentation Class and acts as his sidearm weapon. Beyond that, we know very little about the Mach-2. However, we have heard in the IRC from a chat or two that Dystopia's siderms are being designed to kick much ass and not be wimpy like so many other FPS's sidearms tend to be. The Light Classes Machinepistol is fully automatic, and likely a little weak in power and innacurate, so we may be able to assume that the Mediums Semi-Automatic Mach-2 has much more power and accuracy behind each shot. Speculated to be one of the games more accurate weapons. Katana/Sword The medium's melee weapon. Indeed not much is known about the highly rumored 'Katana', however we do know that the Medium will have a large sword-like melee weapon of some kind which was once referred to as a 'Katana'. Whether it is or not remains to be seen but there was talk of a very creative and skill-based melee system involving the larger range of the sword. The idea of a long-range melee weapon is very enticing to some of us! Cut people down as they try to escape your wrath! Minigun One of the three main weapons the Heavy Augmentation Class will get to enjoy, the Minigun is another FPS legend. It has had many incarnations spanning varrying FPS gamestyles, however the Minigun in Dystopia is said to spit out an insane ammount of firepower very quickly with it's crazy rate of fire. In an IRC chat, there was talk of it once being SO overpowered that an entire road filled with cars/debries could be mowed over like a tsunami with a hail of bullets from Dystopia's mighty Minigun. Where the minigun now stands in terms of firepower, rate of fire, and accuracy, remains to be discovered. We do know that you actually CAN indeed silence this puppy with the Sound Supression Implant, allowing the opposition to only hear the crashing hail of richochets bouncing off the wall behind him along with his blood splatters. Expect this to be a favorite. 4-Pod Laser Guided Rocket Launcher Just the very name of this Heavy Aug weapon is fear-inspiring. We know that this thing can fire up to FOUR rockets at ONCE and guide them via the targetting laser, much in the same fashion as the Half-Life 2 RPG launcher. To add insult to the massive injury your going to be causing with this thing, it's said only two of the rockets are often necessary to take down most any foe. The ammo capacities of this weapon are currently unknown, much to our dismay, as it will likely be a very important factor in the strategy of the weapon. It raises questions such as 'Will there be Ammo dispensers?' or 'What about Rocket Spam?' .. These are questions that we will have to wait and see the answers for later. The "Fatman" Fist The heavy's melee weapon. Actually a cybernetic replacement arm, judging from the concept art. It will act more or less like a battering ram capable of sending players flying into the air. From the Gamestah review Teddy commented that a hit from the 'Fatman Fist' was likely the most damage you could 'pile on' at once. The limitation of the weapon is of course the very slow movement of it's weilder, though we don't doubt there will be plenty of Leg Booster enhanced Heavies running around bashing people with their giant Battering Rams. Spider Grenades Possibly something like the spider mines from UT2K4. Grenades that walk toward the nearest enemy, and may even be able to climb on them. This weapon was mentioned only breifly by another one of those overzealous Dystopia testers in the IRC. God bless them. Will there be other types of grenades? Frag? EMP? We'll just have to see. We don't even know which classes can use them. Welder This item was mentioned in the Gamestah review. Obviously much has changed since then, but it's possibly the Welder could still exist, despite no mention of it. In the review, it was said to be able to weld real-world objects together to form road blocks and other such things. Possibly it could repair your armor as the Welder from NS. Summary/Thoughts :It seems as though Dystopia's weapon selection is fairly wide and carried-- The foundation of a fun arsenal. It sounds as though no one particular weapon is similar to any other. We have shotsguns, miniguns, rocket launchers, grenade launchers, automatic pistols, assault rifles, sniper rifles, and WHO KNOWS what else. We know there are 12 main weapons in the game(Probabaly not including melee and miscelleanous weapons), of which only a few are mentioned here. The third weapon for each class arent even known at this time. All looks GOOD so far though!